Conventionally, a data access and storage system comprises one or more storage devices that store data on a magnetic or optical storage media. One example of a magnetic storage device is a hard disk drive. Another example of a magnetic storage device is a direct access storage device. Each of these devices can comprise one or more disks and a disk controller to manage operations on each of the disks. Many times, spacer rings are used to separate the disks.
One problem with conventional spacer rings is that they sometimes create dust (particles) that can contaminate the disk drive and can disturb long-term reliability of the device. It is suspected that manufacture processing of the disk spacers is a leading cause of the dust contamination. Particularly, the disk spacers are polished with an abrasive (e.g., silicon carbide) material that is sometimes embedded and adhered to the disk spacer.
Heat generated during the operation of the device causes thermal expansion of the spacer ring. The spacer ring expands at a different rate than the embedded particles, which can cause the particles to dislodge and fall off the spacer ring. The particles eventually cause scratching of the disks and the read/write components.
The detection of the particles has become an important concern. The ability to detect them quantitatively facilitates particulate contamination control of incoming spacer rings from suppliers and guide the spacer ring suppliers